1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to burial crypts and a method of installing the same in a burial area where the general area is first excavated, the crypts installed and the area back filled to re-establish a desirable surface contour.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior burial crypts have generally comprised concrete vault-like structures and it has been proposed that such structures be pre-positioned in a burial area and back filled for subsequent opening and use. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,271 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,826. Many variations in concrete vaults and crypt-like structures have been proposed and representative structures may be seen in patents Nos. 1,030,385, 1,333,423, 1,959,204 and 3,230,674.
The present invention discloses the use of a relatively lightweight burial vault or crypt formed of a synthetic resin with relatively thin walls and a method of installing the burial crypts in closely spaced relation with the side walls of the same being interconnected for mutual support and facilitating the leveling and positioning of the individual burial crypts in a pre-excavated burial area.